megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Akkilmar
Requests Please feel free to request something that you need or would like me to look into. I'll leave a message back on what I'll be able to do, but keep in mind I'm not capable of everything. :Alright, I have a favor to ask. I've made List of Personae in Eternal Punishment. And I didn't copy it from anywhere. Mostly I made it for personal use, so I can easily locate and categorize these Personae and mark their Arcanas. Should I just mark each persona as being part of Category:Personae in Eternal Punishment AND mark them as, for example, Category:Lovers Arcana...Or should I alter the template to refer to this list, and do the above, or should I only mark it as the former catagory not the latter category and not the former? Basically, how should this be organized. You're better at templates and organization than me. I just vomit information into the little boxes. SeventhEvening 23:02, 12 June 2008 (UTC) ::Alright, pretend I referenced real categories. The arcana one just isn't born yet, and for the other one... I meant Category:Persona 2: Eternal Punishment Personae :::Actually, what you're doing is exactly right. We'll just mark each Persona as Category:Lovers Arcana (or whatever arcana they belong to). Each Category page for the individial Arcana will have Category:Arcana in it, which will list all of the Arcana. We're basically building spiderwebs. The one thing that we have to watch out for is the changes they do between games. Jack frost goes from Lovers in Persona 2 to Magician in Persona 3. I don't entirely see the point in making a category, like, Category:Persona 2:Eternal Punishment Lovers Arcana... for one, that's too long. Really, as long as they have all of the proper categories that each game has them listed as they'll show up in the right places. :::Does that makes sense? I just got off work, so I'm a little toasted. Akkilmar 23:46, 12 June 2008 (UTC) ::::I got it. I've already started on it, so I'll just add those arcana catagories from now on. I hit the old stuff when I go back around to put in more details. And for cases like Jack frost, is he'll just appear on two lists. When someone hits the Jack Frost page, they should be able to tell he switched. Well, maybe Jack Frost is a bad example. His page is going to end up pretty loaded with appearances and biographical stuff. He's a wiki's worst nightmare. Although, I'm sure Wookiepedia feels the same about Luke Skywalker.... SeventhEvening 23:55, 12 June 2008 (UTC) :::::Haha, yeah he is going to be our worst entry... Although, I think we're charged with the unique task of having to deal with enemies that are sometimes allies, sometimes never enemies, and always in every game and having to make sense of it for a wiki environment so people can find what they're looking for. ^_^ Akkilmar 23:59, 12 June 2008 (UTC) :::::It's true. Alright, I need a bit of help. I attempted to make a template called Template:Ashort so that I could add all persona categories to the arcana. And I don't know what I'm doing. Template:Ashort now appears under every persona category. Is there some way to fix this, or am I attempting to do something that is impossible? Because I'd rather slap Ashort on the end rather than type 6 categories out. And I named it that in the event that we decide to make a Template:ARCANA or something. SeventhEvening 01:52, 13 June 2008 (UTC) :::::There you go. ^_~ Whenever you want to use your template just type Ashort with around it. Akkilmar 02:04, 13 June 2008 (UTC) ::::::Ah! Thanks! SeventhEvening 02:08, 13 June 2008 (UTC) Alright, a new request. Persona 3: FES is the only Persona game with no template of its own. I haven't played FES yet, but I'm pretty sure the P3 template plus Metis would mostly cover, other then the addition of it's own item/persona/whatever categories. Also Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Soulless Army needs a template too. Well, it's not the only thing, but FES falls in the Persona series, which we've got alot of information already on, and I played through Raidou Kuzunoha not so long ago, so I'll probably try to update it while it's still fresh. Also, it uses a proprietary demon class system that no other game uses, so it's category spiderweb will be unique to it. Even other Devil Summoner games go with something else. Naturally, there's no rush, just wanted you to know what I'll be working on next. PS. Forgot to sign off: SeventhEvening 03:19, 13 June 2008 (UTC) :Sure thing. Thanks for letting me know which way you're going. ^_^ I'll make some more templates for the games that don't have them, starting with those two, tomorrow. For now, I have to get to bed so I can get up for work. Stupid 5:00 A.M. ... Akkilmar 03:30, 13 June 2008 (UTC) :Alrighty, I've made the two templates you've asked for. I lef the locations off Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Soulless Army because I haven't played it yet. I know little to nothing about it. FES is kind of a mash up of Persona 3 and what I know about FES. Akkilmar 01:21, 14 June 2008 (UTC) ::Thanks. We can always edit them as we see a need to. I haven't played FES either, but I just got my paycheck so I may pick it up. Then I'll update those article as I play. I'll add some locations to Raidou's templates as I make the locations. I'm alittle worried because we're going to hit some location convergence. For example, Ginza in Shin Megami Tensei, Ginza in Nocturne, Ginza-Cho in Devil Summoner.... Should they all fall on a Ginza page that is dealt with like we do with demons, or should we have Ginza (Nocturne) and so forth? Or just separate it into Ginza and Ginza-Cho, even though that's a bit illogical since they're both Ginza? On top of that, there is the Dark Realm in Devil Summoner Raidou Kuzunoha, so we have Dark Ginza-Cho too. Would it get it's own article, or just a section in the Ginza/Ginza-Cho article? This is why I've been staying away from Locations... Also, I'd like to propose we use a Category:Demons and Category:Bosses for each game as opposed to Category:Enemies. That way they can be easily split between enemies that can be recruited and those that can't. Then I can divide the demon categories into classes and not feel strange about free radicals like Rasputin floating around in the same category. And I know this is getting long, but the next template should probably be Shin Megami Tensei. I've already put some information down for it. After that, I'm not sure where to go. SeventhEvening 01:43, 14 June 2008 (UTC) :::I like the Category:Demons and Category:Bosses idea. I'll edit the templates to reflect that tomorrow since it's getting close to my bedtime, once again. You will have your template for Shin Megami Tensei as well. As for the locations, I'm as stumped as you are. Let it sit for now and we'll come back to it later in the week. Tomorrow or perhaps Monday if we haven't decided. We'll figure it out. Akkilmar 02:47, 14 June 2008 (UTC) :::Locations! I'm thinking we should handle these like we are doing with the demons. Most of the entries for a location would be very short if we seperated them by game, and I like the idea of finding all of the information in one spot (just like with the demons). They can be categorized esier that way should we need to add a category and so-forth. Akkilmar 22:08, 16 June 2008 (UTC) Intro :If you don't mind me giving it a shot this week--I'm a complete newbie with wikis, by the way, so I'm sorry if I'm budging in--I'd love to help the Megami Tensei wiki in whatever way is available. Akkilmar 23:19, 3 May 2008 (UTC) Okay, let's see what you can do. By the way, I'll make you a user and talk page so I can contact you if needed. icy 00:18, 4 May 2008 (UTC) Logo I guess you can upload it. The only stipulation is that it is not Shin Megami Tensei, just Megami Tensei. This wikia concentrates on all the games, not just the ones considered Shin Megami Tensei. If you aren't familiar with Japanese, Shin means "new", meaning that this was a new start for an already established series (at least in Japan). icy 01:00, 5 May 2008 (UTC) Help, If You Can I'm the only one (apparently) working on the Capcom Database Wiki http://capcomdatabase.wikia.com/. Stop on by, see what you like, and help contribute if you can. I could use the help, especially article-wise. Thanks. icy 17:35, 5 May 2008 (UTC) Category:Talk Pages Templates Hey, those templates look fantastic. Do you know how to create Disambiguation pages? I think it would be nice to have one for Persona since we have Revelations: Persona, Persona (Series), and Persona (Concept) SeventhEvening 03:26, 9 June 2008 (UTC) :Thanks! I'd like to figure out how to get the navigation templates to collapse, though. I don't know how to make Disambiguation pages yet, but I'll figure it out and get something up for you. If it's requires powers beyond my normal account powers I'll get back to you. Also, keep in mind that we started a Manual of Style to help everyone stay organized, make suggestion on how ro run things, and on the same page. Keep up your awesome work. ^_^ Akkilmar 04:14, 9 June 2008 (UTC) ::I have placed a few proposals on disambiguation at the MoS talk. And perhaps we havent installed the appropriate Javascript for the templates to collapse. Bluer 22:23, 13 June 2008 (UTC) :::Ah, I figured it might be something like missing Java. I'll jump over to the MoS now. Thanks. Akkilmar 23:22, 13 June 2008 (UTC) -Trinity Soul- I noticed you're watching Trinity Soul. Out of curiosity, what do you think of it? i.e., do you think it's canon? I think we need information about it since it is Megami Tensei related, but I really question how canon it actually is. SeventhEvening 21:19, 17 June 2008 (UTC) ::I'll preface this by saying that Persona 3 really bothers me as a game in the Persona series. I haven't even beaten it. As for the anime, I enjoy the series quite a bit, but question how cannon it is as well. From what I understand there are quite a few references and full on Persona 3 related parts to the series though, so I'm inclined to consider it cannon. Since I'm only 11 episodes in I can't say for certain, but when I finish it I can be more definitive. I'll re-watch the show and and work on the -Trinity Soul- section as I go as well, if you'd like. Akkilmar 21:49, 17 June 2008 (UTC) :::Sure, I updated Kanaru's page since I like her alot, and I took a ton of screen shots, which I plan on uploading later. I hear you on Persona 3. I like it, but it's just not the same as Eternal Punishment. When I played Nocturne, I felt they really did a good job of capturing the feel of the SNES games, but I thought Persona 3 was a bit too mainstreamed. It had a number of references to Persona 2, so I've assumed that it's in the same universe. But if that's true, Trinity Soul says Ryou's too old to use a persona, yet Katsuya Suou is only a couple years younger. It also really bothers me that no one's named their Persona. But as a whole, I enjoyed it for what it was. I'm on episode 22, so I'm just waiting on the end. I'm a bit surprised though, it really hasn't had a lot of Persona 3 stuff in it. Akihiko and Apathy Syndrome are really the only recurring themes. Inui was supposed to be Ken Amada, but it's a bit questionable and it's unconfirmed. SeventhEvening 00:55, 18 June 2008 (UTC) ::::Update all you like. I'm having a lot of fun updating the Persona 2 pages at the moment, but I'm sure when I have to write more lengthy biographies I'll start to feel the pressue. So, yeah, I'll definately need to watch the rest of what's out of Trinty Soul. As far as Nocturne goes, I agree completely. I remember playing the first two Shin MegaTen games before it came out so I could understand the series better and loved them a lot. Akkilmar 01:14, 18 June 2008 (UTC) Preceeded by and Succeeded by. So...we have a small pre/suc glitch... Aegis: The First Mission. I believe the game won't actually get released until after Persona 4 but in the timeline, it happens before Persona 3. Basically, should we stick it into the pre/suc template as preceeding Persona 3 and succeeding Eternal Punishment, or should we mention it in the persona 3 article, but not actually put it into the template? Honestly, when I suggested that template idea, I didn't foresee something like this. :P SeventhEvening 15:53, 22 June 2008 (UTC) ::Actually, I take that bit about the release date back. It's already out. The english Wikipedia article mentions it as In development, but the Japanese page mentions it came out shortly following the release of FES. I'll translate what I can from that and plug it into our article. SeventhEvening 15:57, 22 June 2008 (UTC) :::Alright, I made a decision without you. I don't think Aegis the first mission or the other mobile phone games should be treated as part of the "main series" but rather as side games. If it was just Aegis: The First Mission, then I'd keep thinking, but no, we're actually missing alot of games from our list according to Japanese wikipedia... Most of them are mobile games, but that doesn't mean we should ignore them. In fact, it means they're extra important, since most of our visitors won't have any way of playing them. SeventhEvening 02:40, 23 June 2008 (UTC) ::I'm with you on not ignoring them. I do think that they can be a part of the main series though since they cover events that take place within the main storyline. It would be very easy to update the Preceded by Succeeded by parts to accommodate this if you wanted to add in the games that fall into the main storyline too. Sidestory games I could see being excluded, but Aegis: The First Mission doesn't seem like it falls under that category. We could just place it right between Persona 2: Eternal Punishment and Persona 3, if you'd like. Akkilmar 18:53, 23 June 2008 (UTC)